Jealousy
by superherolover
Summary: Kenny McCormick had never considered himself a jealous person - that was until he found Stan Marsh in bed with Eric Cartman. KennyxCartman, Kenric


**A/N: **I wonder what's up with me and south park lately - I stayed up all night writing this, when I couldn't sleep. anyways, warning ahead for KennyxCartman, don't like, don't read and so on~ I don't really know if Kenny's jealous or not, but well... Oh, **reviews are much welcome ! **

inspired a bit by Good Charlotte - Keep Your Hands Of My Girl~

* * *

><p><strong>KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY….<strong>

Kenny McCormick did not consider himself a very jealous person. The problem with this was, that it had never been put into test in his sixteen years of life and occasional death: he valued materialistic matter rather little, more or less because he owned very little to begin with, and hadn't experienced jealousy over any people up until now. But that Saturday noon, the blonde boy had to admit that he might just be more of a jealous person than he'd given himself credit for. Over a very silly thing even…

He was more or less sure that Stan Marsh sitting by Eric Cartman's bed with Eric Cartman's clothes on, shirt ridden up nicely to mock skinny Kenny with a muscled abdomen, could have lots and lots of explanations. Even so every scenario that filled Kenny's head had Stan cuddling with Cartman, stroking those soft locks of brown hair as the big, brown eyes closed, when the slightly chubby boy fell asleep at best. When even that made the blonde boy's blood run wild with unpleasant sadness and jealousy, he didn't want to think about more possibilities, but couldn't help himself.

He could see before his eyes just how Stan would run his hands over Cartman's slenderer, but still chubby form; along soft arms, curvy middle and parting those perfect chubby thighs as the black-haired, muscled teen would settle himself between them. He could imagine how big, brown would look up at Stan with slight fear, but daringly, the small nose wrinkled and mouth parted in pants. Stan would of course claim that cursing mouth with his own.

Kenny tried his best to remain calm as he walked into the room and shut Cartman's bedroom door behind him. His hood still covered his expression nicely, but Kenny couldn't help narrowing his eyes a bit as he looked at Stan, which the black-haired boy seemed to notice. He wanted to be sure to control his facial expression, before he pulled of his hood and talked through his hood to Stan as he sat down on Cartman's bed, between the black-haired boy and the cause of his first fit of jealousy:

"You do know what you looked like sitting by Cartman's bed, shirt ridden up, wearing his clothes, right?" he asked and was glad that his hood softened his angry tone. A part of him just wanted to yell at Stan, throw him out of the room so, whatever he imagined at least wouldn't happen again if it already had.

"What?" Stan asked looking rather confused with wide, blue eyes and head titled to one side. While some might have found the jock looking like that endearing, Kenny felt like smacking the boy over the head or throwing him out the window. He could not believe that Stan had got to sleep in Cartman's bed…

The blonde boy didn't dare reply afraid, what he might let out of his mouth in his state of mind. He focused on a more pleasant and important task, getting Cartman up from under those warm covers of his. The blonde's bony hands were still cold from walking over to Cartman's house from his own home and as he reached them under the covers, he soon found the warmth and softness of Cartman's skin to run them along.

The scream of the boy woke up the rest of the block, if they were still sleeping at noon. Kenny was disappointed to have the touch break after only a few seconds, since the brunette boy jerked away from the touch to sit up pulling his covers close to his body. While Kenny had woken Cartman up like this many times before, it had never failed to bring a smile to the blonde boy's lips, but today it didn't. Kenny just got aware of how the brunette pulled away from his touch, while he could very likely been arching up to meet Stan's touch…. What a bitch this jealousy feeling was.

"I fucking hate you, Kenny", Cartman greeted him in voice that was still heavy with sleep. The disoriented kick showed his way missed by a mile and Kenny rolled his pale blue eyes at the attempt. The brunette had always been rather useless after just waking up. "What do you want, poor piece of shit?"

I certainly don't want Stan touching you, Kenny thought, but didn't voice this out loud. "Some money; parents, that don't drink and beat me up… The usual", he answered instead and pulled his hood of now that he thought he could control his facial expressions well enough. A rather large bruise could be seen on his right cheek, but other than that his pale skin was fine. He knew his pale blonde hair was a mess and that he had black bags under his eyes, but he cared rather little.

"Oh, you crack me up, Kenny", Cartman replied sarcastically and moved clumsily to get off the bed to stand up. When he almost stepped on and tripped over Stan, Kenny was rather satisfied to hear the brunette order the black-haired boy to go to hell. Without saying anything other than that, the chubby boy moved very ungraciously out of the room and Kenny knew the boy well enough to know that Cartman wanted coffee.

Now that Cartman was gone, Kenny looked over Cartman's bed to find to sheets and four pillows. While it still felt like only a small comfort, it seemed like Stan hadn't got to sleep very close to Cartman, even if he was in the same bed.

Stan had stood up from the floor and sat on the bed beside Kenny. The blonde could not resist his urge to hurt the black-haired boy anymore and pushed him right of the bed again. While Stan groaned out in slight pain on the floor, Kenny felt rather satisfied on the bed.

"What the fuck is up with you, Kenny?" Stan asked from his place on the floor, not even trying to get up now. He only inched away from Kenny a bit further and looked up at the blonde with narrowed eyes apparently pissed. While only guessing, Kenny still bet Stan wasn't nearly as pissed as he was.

"What the fuck where you doing sleeping in Cartman's bed, pussy?" Kenny snapped back before he could help himself. He kept his pale eyes narrowed at Stan's direction and didn't let his desperation show as he realized he'd just revealed his biggest secret of all. While Stan was one of his best friends, he was sure he didn't even want him to know about this.

"Oh my God, Kenny, are you jealous?" Stan asked sounding a bit sceptical, but Kenny knew he couldn't deny it anymore. Then the conversation took a turn Kenny hadn't suspected after the revealation: "Wow, I'm flattered, Kenny, really, but…"

The blonde boy reached over to take the nearest pillow and threw it at the one sitting on the floor. "You're such a fucking douche bag, Stan", Kenny groaned wondering why he even bothered. "I don't want to fuck you, right now I find it hard to even look at you."

Stan looked up at him confused, before the black-haired boy actually got, what Kenny was getting at: "You want to fuck Cartman?"

Kenny gave Stan a bored look and resisted the urge to throw another pillow at the boy. While Stan was having a mental fight with himself over, why Kenny wouldn't want his trained body over Cartman's round figure, Kenny was considering jumping out the window - he just doubted it was high enough to kill him and he'd wake up the next morning just fine anyway. Cartman also decided to return from his trip to the kitchen with a cup of coffee and breakfast. Apparently he was more cranky than he usually was in the morning and didn't say anything, only turned his TV and sat down to eat his breakfast and drink his coffee.

Kenny could see that Stan wanted to say a million different things, keeping his mouth shut, but eyeing the space between the blonde and the brunette on the bed. Kenny was suddenly feeling a lot calmer and the ability to ignore weird stares was one of his specialities really; he just focussed on the programme on TV. Cartman on the other hand had never felt comfortable under stares and usually always noticed them - Kenny knew this, because he could not observe the brunette easily without the other getting a fit over it; sometimes he just couldn't help it.

"Stan, you fucking pussy, go get yourself breakfast and stop staring at mine", the brunette said not even handling a whole two minutes of the stares and looking over at Stan with narrowed brown eyes and a wrinkled nose.

Stan said something in agreement and might have seemed a bit eager to get out of the room. Still th black-haired boy didn't seem to be able to resist the urge to look back one last time, before he shut the door behind him.

Now alone with Cartman, Kenny didn't feel obligated to say or do anything. For a small moment, the blonde boy allowed himself to admire the chocolate brown, soft looking locks of hair, big, brown eyes, round, cute cheek, small nose and the chubby form. Cartman was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants leaving the smooth skin of his arms and his neck bared; of course that wasn't much, but Kenny couldn't help, but think what a wonder of smooth skin the boy would be naked, he was a little big after all…

* * *

><p>He'd never had the chance to be jealous before really: nobody was interested in Cartman. His insults, cursing and ordering people around as well as his racist views of people didn't really do woo people effectively. While the boy no longer was fat, he was still chubby, which rare people found attractive either. Kenny McCormick found it weird he was the only one, who could appreciate the cute face and nicely round body, but didn't mind now that he'd had a chance of being jealous: it wasn't nice.<p>

He'd thought the blessing of sleeping beside Cartman was his and his alone; he'd done it quite a few times, when things at home turned bad enough. While Cartman was no docter or nurse, the boy could be at least a bit caring in his own insulting, cursing, racist way while putting bandaids on Kenny. Now was one of those moments, when the brown eyes of Cartman studied the bruise on his cheek carefully with his chubby finger and pressed some cleansing stuff on it with a paper towel, Kenny guessed as it hurt like hell.

"God damn it", he hissed out and squeezed his pale blue eyes shut. The pale blonde boy was sitting on the edge of Cartman's bathtub as the Cartman nursed his wound. Apparently the bruise had started bleeding, since the brunette's surprisingly gentle fingers worked on getting a bandaid on the high cheekbone.

"I'm no doctor, but that'll be gone in a couple of days, I guess", Cartman said lazily and packed away the rubbing alcohol and the bandaids. Kenny got up from the edge of the bathtub to look himself in the mirror. The ugly bruise was now covered with a white bandaid, now he was just pale with big, dark circles under his eyes.

"Fucking perfect, doctor", he answered and felt Cartman's eyes on him. They both stood at about the same height and when he turned to into the brown eyes that looked at him, he was sure he something alike to concern in them.

Kenny had never told anyone, but he had actually seen Cartman show emotions one time and even voice them; one of the first times Kenny had run to Cartman's house from his own place. While on his way, he'd thought long and hard about, who's place he wanted to stay at and decided on Cartman's, thinking the fussing would be kept to a minimal. Turned out he'd been wrong as the brunette had not only nursed his wounds, but let him sleep in bed and provided him with food. After that he'd pretty much fallen for the boy, realizing many of his acts to be sort of sweet.

"Damn it, Kenny, why have you been acting so strange today?" the brunette suddenly asked turning his eyes away from the blonde, before leading them out of the bathroom and towards his room. The blonde didn't know, what to answer, but knew Cartman was impatient and wanted an answer. Once they arrived at the brunette boy's room, the question was repeated and with an annoyed tone.

"Well, maybe because fucking Stan Marsh was sleeping in your bed this morning!" Kenny couldn't help the words escaping his mouth though he tried to keep it shut. The blonde just couldn't help it anymore, he had to get it out. Cartman has once confined in him that the brunette didn't like to be touched and only allowed very few people to do so, Kenny being one. So while the whole sleeping might not have meant anything to Stan, Kenny couldn't help still feeling jealous, if his chubby brunette had let Stan sleep beside him.

Cartman looked at him with wide, brown eyes and his cute mouth sightly agape with surprise, before answering….


End file.
